<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side By Side by secretsolarsystem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435616">Side By Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolarsystem/pseuds/secretsolarsystem'>secretsolarsystem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Going To Be (More Than) Friends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(SORRY but Obi-Wan canonically suffers through a lot okay???), (spoiler: he gets several!), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dadakin Skywalker, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Smut, Teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi, Valentine's Day, just a dash. as a treat., self-indulgent frank sinatra insert, we love love in this household and this au!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolarsystem/pseuds/secretsolarsystem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historically, Obi-Wan Kenobi had a difficult relationship with Valentine's Day, but with one Anakin Skywalker and two adorable twins now in his life, Obi-Wan can't help but hope that this year it'll be perfect.</p><p>(or: Teacher!Obi-Wan &amp; Dadakin have their first Valentine's Day together)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Going To Be (More Than) Friends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan’s past Valentine’s Days + his current Valentine’s Day with his students, which happens to include his boyfriend’s twin children.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy Valentine’s Day y’all!!!! I wanted to write something Sweet and Full Of Love for my fav boys, and what better way to do that than to step back into this au &lt;3 enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine’s Day had never been Obi-Wan’s favorite holiday. In fact, his relationship with the holiday had been quite tumultuous for as long as he could remember.</p><p>Growing up, Obi-Wan had thought Valentine’s Day was fun. He would meticulously make little gifts for each of his parents - well, as meticulously as child in Year 4 could manage. He’d always write the acrostic poem for his mother, and hoard the sour candies for his father.</p><p>His mother would always scoop him up into her arms, wrapping him in her warmth and her floral scent. She would read the poem aloud and then press her lips to his temple, whispering, <em>“Thank you, my little Valentine.”</em></p><p>His father would put the drawings and paper crafts Obi-Wan did on the fridge, ruffling his hair with a fond smile. At the end of the day, when Obi-Wan would be tucked into bed, his father would slip back into his room and sneak him some of the candy with a wink.</p><p>Then, out of absolutely nowhere, his parents died in a car accident. Obi-Wan was only twelve when it had happened: old enough to understand precisely what had happened, and young enough to feel like he was utterly lost, utterly helpless in the world.</p><p>He would watch as his classmates cut up their red and pink papers, taping their boxes of sweets to them and dedicating the gifts to their parents. <em>To Mom, To Dad</em>. He would watch, and he would remember his mom’s voice as she read his poems with such grace they sounded like timeless classics, and the way his dad would make a small <em>‘clink’</em> sound as they would touch their sour gummy worms together in a mock of a cheers as they sat on his bed.</p><p>He would watch, and eventually his teachers stopped asking him to participate.</p><p>From that point on, Valentine’s Day simply made him angry, made him sad. The only thing that made the day bearable was his adoptive father’s shared disdain of the holiday. Obi-Wan found it quite ironic that Qui-Gon hated the day so much, seeing as it did wonders for his business; as a florist, the holidays were always a busy time for Qui-Gon, but Valentine’s Day took the cake.</p><p>Qui-Gon, however, didn’t care about the great business the day brought him. No, he liked to complain about the couples that needed to <em>“get a room”</em> and the cheesy romantic-comedies that <em>“aren’t even </em>trying<em> to be good anymore”</em> and that he had to cook because <em>“all the damn restaurants are full!”</em> It was amusing, if anything, and joining in on Qui-Gon’s misery made Obi-Wan forget his own.</p><p>Until Qui-Gon died, too. Some punk, some <em>monster</em> decided that he needed the money in the cash register far more than Qui-Gon needed his life, or Obi-Wan needed Qui-Gon.</p><p>Without someone to mute rom-coms and provide his own dialogue with, or to binge discount chocolate the following day, Obi-Wan was back to hating Valentine’s Day.</p><p>Thankfully, by the time Obi-Wan made it to university, the days of class time dedicated to hand-crafted valentines were long gone. Of course, he still had to endure the advertisements, the swooning couples, the cheesy movies, the sickly sweet songs, and the pang in his heart every time he saw someone gifting a bouquet. The only Valentine’s Day tradition he upheld over the years was gorging himself on discounted chocolate and sour gummy worms.</p><p>And then, one day, Obi-Wan was sitting in his Political Science class, barely listening as the discussion droned on. (Obi-Wan had never been a fan of politics; he only took the class because it met his general requirements.) The professor had, per usual, posed some controversial question and asked the students to argue their stance on the issue.</p><p>Obi-Wan, also per usual, had not listened to the question, and therefore did not know exactly why one of his classmates was going red in the face as he argued his side. He did start listening, however, when he heard his other classmate’s rebuttal.</p><p>She kept her voice calm, yet firm; she was not cruel, but she was ruthless in her discrediting of his argument; she kept her face impressively neutral, but some quirks of her lips and raising of her brow managed to sneak through. She was definitely a Political Science major, and Obi-Wan was definitely infatuated.</p><p>After that, Obi-Wan started listening in class more. He read up on current issues and even used his textbook to understand what they all meant so that he could form educated opinions. He listened readily for his classmate - he discovered her name was Satine Kryze, how positively <em>lovely</em> - to weigh in on the debates and see her stance on the issues. He found that while their views differed in certain regards, their values aligned in many others.</p><p>So basically, this beautiful woman, <em>Satine</em>, somehow tricked Obi-Wan into not only paying attention to politics, but managed to get him to fall in love, too.</p><p>It happened slowly, but also quickly, somehow. Obi-Wan had mustered up the courage to defend Satine during a class debate one day; the result was her fixing him with a curious gaze that made him sweat for the rest of class. Once class ended, she stopped him in the hall with narrowed eyes, stating, “I don’t need anyone’s help to support my arguments.”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked at her and nodded, unsure of what to say other than, “Apologies.”</p><p>She maintained intense eye contact for what felt to him like days, and he simply stood there and stared back. He couldn’t really complain, though, not when he found himself thinking: <em>She does have pretty eyes.</em></p><p>“In any case, thank you. You did make some good points,” she relented with a small smile. Obi-Wan thought it was possibly the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.</p><p>She treated him to coffee while they discussed politics further, then each other, and then they exchanged numbers. They met up after every class, called one another constantly, and it didn’t take long for them to steal sweet kisses or to intertwine their fingers as they studied.</p><p>It took even less time for them to move in together, for Obi-Wan to propose, for them to marry. They were happy, studying together and living together and <em>being</em> together.</p><p>Interestingly enough, Satine was just as eager to ridicule Valentine’s Day as Obi-Wan, arguing it was simply a capitalistic tool to make money and make people feel bad for not being in relationships. Although, rather hypocritically, the two of them did celebrate with roses and chocolates, sappy music and sappier movies, fancy dinners and fantastic sex. In a turn of events, Obi-Wan found himself looking forward to Valentine’s Day each year he spent it with Satine.</p><p>That, of course, didn’t last long.</p><p>They were still so young when they had gotten married, and it showed, quickly. They struggled making time for each other as they continued to work towards their degrees; their prospective careers seemed to be pulling them in different directions; and major discussions began arising, such as children and where they might settle down, revealing that they were on different pages.</p><p>Eventually, it felt like they were on different books entirely, and no matter how much it broke their hearts, they decided to divorce. It shattered Obi-Wan into a million pieces, and he could tell it did the same to Satine. Despite their inability to be married, they loved each other deeply and unendingly, so it was easy for them to remain friends.</p><p>Their Valentine’s Day traditions shifted, and they spent them with friends like Obi-Wan’s classmates Luminara and Quinlan. Together, their group would go out for dinner and drinks and dancing and have the time of their lives, declaring, <em>This is love! This is love, too!</em></p><p>One night, not Valentine’s night, Obi-Wan and Satine were leaving a restaurant to head to the campus library to catch up on some studying. A man stopped them, brandishing a knife and demanding their money. Obi-Wan tried to talk him down, insist they were nothing but broke college students, but the man responded with a snarl and by pulling Satine close.</p><p>Obi-Wan tensed, watching as the man held up his knife to Satine’s throat, demanding money once more. Obi-Wan truly didn’t have any cash on him, but nodded wordlessly and reached to give him whatever he did have in his wallet. Satine watched him with wide eyes and tight lips, holding onto the man’s arm that wrapped around her shoulders.</p><p>Just as Obi-Wan was about to throw the wallet to the ground, someone down the street shouted, “Hey! Stop! I’m calling the police!” Before Obi-Wan could even look to the source of the shouts, the armed man cursed, stabbed Satine in her side, and fled.</p><p>Obi-Wan had held her while they waited for the ambulance, had watched as the blood drained out of her and the life left her eyes. He had listened as she rasped, <em>“Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always. I always will.”</em> He had sobbed as she died, there, on the sidewalk.</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t take losing everyone he loved. When he finished all his schooling, he decided to go to the United States with Quinlan. There, he felt, he could start fresh. No one would know him or the misery that was his life, and he could look around and see a place that didn’t constantly remind him of death.</p><p>That was how he had found himself working at an elementary school, saving up until he got his own house. He had always imagined himself as pursuing a doctorate and moving on to teach college, but he loved his time at the elementary. The children were bright, curious, imaginative, hopeful - everything he had lost at such a young age. Teaching young children instilled these qualities in him once again, invigorated him with a sense of purpose.</p><p>Once he did save up enough, he bought a beautiful home in a new district with a new job. His first week there had been wonderful; the children were a delight, the parents were dedicated to their children’s well-being, and his coworkers were kind and welcoming.</p><p>The second week there, however, would forever be memorable, seeing as that was when he met one Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan already <em>adored</em> the Skywalker twins, no matter how hard-headed and stubborn they could be at times. He was also quite fond of their mother, Padme, who was graceful in her kindness and motherhood, from what he could tell.</p><p>Anakin, though? He was, Obi-Wan could only assume, the sun wrapped up in a person. His whole demeanor, from his wild curls to his bright blue eyes to his tan skin, seemed to be tinged with a constant golden glow. From the moment they met, Obi-Wan was obsessed with the blush that painted Anakin’s cheeks, the part of his pink lips, and the shyness underlying each lovely smile.</p><p>From the moment they met, Obi-Wan began to feel a way he hadn’t since a Political Science course he had taken years ago. It was thrilling, it was terrifying. The feeling stayed each time he saw Anakin at the school, it intensified in Obi-Wan’s car, it exploded in Anakin’s apartment.</p><p>Now, they had a home together, and the feeling was allowed to expand and simmer and settle there. The house quickly became Obi-Wan’s favorite place in the world, what with Anakin’s cooking and kisses and the children’s laughter and troublemaking. Obi-Wan felt like he had a family, and a part of him dreaded the day that they would be ripped away from him, too.</p><p>Nevertheless, a smile managed to find its way to his face as he walked around in his classroom and watched the children work on their Valentine’s Day crafts. Obi-Wan still hated the day and all the grief it carried, but he could not steal a holiday from his students. He adjusted his approach to the lesson, however, to be the one he wished he had received when he was a child.</p><p>“Valentine’s Day is a day to remind the people you love that you love them.” He smiled, watching as the children stared longingly at the candy and supplies he had laid out, bouncing in their seats. “So, if you would like to, you can make valentines for those you want to remind, be it your parents, grandparents, siblings, friends, or even yourself.”</p><p>The kids had scrambled to snatch their supplies, and worked rather impressively on their crafts. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself as he watched Leia scrunch her nose at candies he knew she disliked, and smiled at the sight of Luke’s tongue poking out in concentration as he constructed his gifts.</p><p>He couldn’t help but walk over to inspect Han’s poem, seeing as it threw Luke and Leia into a fit of giggles. The acrostic poem read: <em>“Coolest guy / Hairy! / Eats everything / Wild / Yells at me.”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan furrowed his brows as he looked over Han’s valentine. “Chewy?” he questioned.</p><p>“Yeah,” Han answered proudly, “my dog.” The twins’ giggles turned into full-on laughs, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help his own amused smile. He didn’t understand why Anakin despised the young boy as much as he did; Obi-Wan found him quite charming.</p><p>Once everyone was finished, Obi-Wan supervised as they cleaned up and placed their valentines in their respective cubbies. Then, as a class, they set up the room for the Valentine’s Day party Obi-Wan was throwing for the students and their families. Sure, Obi-Wan disliked the holiday, but when a student suggested a “love party for everyone” there was no way he could turn the idea down.</p><p>The decorations were simple: streamers, balloons, table cloths, snacks, and <em>lots</em> of desserts, all of it pink and red. “Well done,” Obi-Wan complimented to his herd of bright eyes and wide smiles. “Everyone’s going to love it.”</p><p>And he was correct. Each parent, grandparent, and so on that arrived praised their children on their work. Obi-Wan watched with equal measures of happiness and sadness as parents enveloped their children in tight hugs after receiving their valentines. As mothers and fathers squished their children’s round little cheeks with kisses and loving hands, Obi-Wan had to fight the tears that threatened to spill. <em>Thank you, my little Valentine…</em></p><p>He was pulled out of his downward spiral by a familiar presence at his side. Already smiling, Obi-Wan turned to greet a beaming Anakin. He looked absolutely lovely: his curls golden as ever, his red (of course) hoodie still managing to show off his broad shoulders in a sinful way, his smile bright and fixed on Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Kenobi,” Anakin said, dipping his voice an octave lower and wiggling his eyebrows. When Anakin had realized that they often acted like a couple (which, Obi-Wan often reminded him, they <em>were</em>) while at school, he had implored that they had to act ‘professional’ for the sake of the other kids and parents. Obi-Wan had rolled his eyes with a fond smile and agreed, if it would make Anakin feel better.</p><p>Well, acting ‘professional’ to Anakin appeared to mean saying completely normal things but with an exaggerated lilt in his voice or a ridiculous look in his eyes to make them innuendos that Obi-Wan always found more comical than sexy; he couldn’t act like it didn’t make him love Anakin a little bit more every time, though.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Skywalker,” he returned with a smile. His eyes flicked over Anakin’s shoulder and he smiled a bit wider, adding, “And a happy Valentine’s Day to you, Ms. Amidala.”</p><p>Padme walked up with a huff and scowled at Obi-Wan without any heat. “I understand that you two are doing a thing while at school, but please just call me Padme,” she said, making Obi-Wan laugh and Anakin blush. Oh, how Obi-Wan <em>adored</em> the pink on Anakin’s cheeks.</p><p>“Mommy! Daddy!” two little voices screeched, barreling towards the three of them. Both Anakin and Padme lit up at the sound, squatting down to wrap Luke and Leia up in tight hugs. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”</p><p>Anakin returned the sentiment brightly as Padme kissed the twins on their temples. Obi-Wan smiled at the sight and left them to enjoy the party while he talked with other parents and his students. No matter how kind and welcoming the Skywalkers were, Obi-Wan always felt like a bit of an outsider, an intruder on their little family - not that he would ever tell them that.</p><p>As he made his rounds through the classroom, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but sneak several, probably incredibly conspicuous glances at Anakin. He looked so beautiful, smiling and talking with other parents and kids. Obi-Wan was endeared even by Anakin’s face falling flat as Han approached him and the twins, much to Padme’s amusement. Every time Anakin would meet Obi-Wan’s gaze from across the room, their eyes locked and they seemed to share smiles reserved only for one another, making Obi-Wan’s heart race.</p><p>Obi-Wan was so utterly, deeply in love with Anakin Skywalker. Knowing what tended to happen to the people he loved, it sent a shiver a fear through him and he had to look away from Anakin’s smiling face.</p><p>When the party was winding down to an end, Obi-Wan stood by the door and said goodbyes to each group as they left, telling them to have a lovely day and that he couldn’t wait to see them again. He could tell that the Skywalkers were lingering in the classroom, waiting for everyone to leave, but he acted like he didn’t notice.</p><p>Once everyone had left, Obi-Wan turned to the family with a smile. Luke and Leia ran to their cubbies as Anakin explained, “They wanted to wait to give us our valentines.” Obi-Wan nodded and sat at his desk to watch the exchange, removing himself so he wasn’t in the way.</p><p>Luke made both his parents bracelets out of ribbons, which they delicately placed on their wrists and held out for his inspection. He smiled brightly in approval and Padme brushed his hair back to press a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Leia wrote a poem for them, and Obi-Wan was quite impressed by her rhyming skills: “Roses are red, / Violets are blue, / Mommy is nice, / and Daddy is too.” Anakin and Padme both gave her work a round of applause, laughing as she responded to the praise with a curtsy. <em>A princess, indeed</em>, Obi-Wan thought.</p><p>He watched all of it with a fond smile, feeling truly honored to be able to partake in such a love-filled moment. He loved this little family with his whole being, despite how much it scared him to let people into his heart again.</p><p>Speaking of which, the twins turned and held up a large pink paper heart to Obi-Wan, bright smiles now focused on him. Obi-Wan frowned and looked up to their parents, who only smiled and shrugged.</p><p>Looking back to the twins, Obi-Wan took the heart and took in the drawing on it. It consisted of five stick figures standing in a line. On the far left was one with long, well styled hair (Padme) holding hands with a shorter one with shaggy locks that held onto the hand of one with two buns atop her head (Luke, and Leia); the latter held onto a tall figure with unruly curls (Anakin), who held hands with a figure with glasses and a beard (…Obi-Wan).</p><p>Obi-Wan took in every detail of the drawing as though it was the most precious piece of art, the greatest masterpiece, in the entire world - in Obi-Wan’s opinion, it was. He stared at it for so long, the twins began to whine, “Turn it over!”</p><p>Feeling as though there being more to this gift was too good to be true, Obi-Wan turned the heart over, revealing words sprawled in red crayon:</p><p>
  <em>Obi,</em><br/>
<em>Thank you for reading to us and being nice.</em><br/>
<em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Luke and Leia</em>
</p><p>Minutes or hours passed as Obi-Wan stared down at the paper heart held tightly in his hands. With wet eyes, he looked to the twins and managed a wobbly smile. “Thank you very, very much, dear ones,” he managed to choke out. “I love it.” <em>I love you</em>, he thought and the twins squealed with delight as they threw themselves into his arms.</p><p>Ever reluctant, Obi-Wan eventually let the twins go and run off to join Padme in grabbing their jackets and backpacks. Anakin turned Obi-Wan’s chair so that Anakin could lean on his desk and stand between Obi-Wan’s legs. Smiling softly, Anakin brought a hand up to caress Obi-Wan’s cheek. With a swipe of his thumb Anakin collected a tear that had fallen from Obi-Wan’s eye, making him jolt out of the tender touch to raise his glasses and wipe his own face.</p><p>“Sorry,” he chuckled, embarrassed. Anakin shook his head, still smiling, and grabbed Obi-Wan’s face again to press their lips together for the briefest, sweetest moment.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Anakin said softly, so only Obi-Wan could hear, “I cry every time they make something for me. Took everything in me not to sob at the poem that called me <em>nice</em>.” Obi-Wan laughed at that, filled with joy and admiration for this amazing man and his wonderful children.</p><p>“Alright, lovebirds, I’m going to take the kids home,” Padme announced, pulling Obi-Wan away from the bubble of bliss that always seemed to surround him and offer him a moment’s reprieve from reality whenever Anakin was near.</p><p>“We’re going to make cookies,” Leia told the two men conspiratorially, “shaped like hearts.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Anakin hummed as though it was the most delicious thing he had ever heard, “I can’t wait to eat <em>all</em> of them.”</p><p>“No!” Leia barked, scowling at her father. “We get to eat some, too!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Luke joined in, his matching scowl making them look almost identical despite their being fraternal twins. “And Mommy and Obi, too.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stood with a chuckle as Padme ran her hands through both of the children’s hair in a calming manner. “I promise I will not let Daddy eat all the cookies,” she promised.</p><p>Only after Anakin pressed wet kisses to the twins’ scowling faces, making them cringe and giggle and scream, <em>“Ew, Daddy!”</em> did Padme take them home. Anakin helped Obi-Wan clean his classroom, making the process simultaneously better and worse by playing sappy romance songs on his phone and singing along to them horribly.</p><p>For the most part, Obi-Wan was entertained, but his anxiety grew the longer they cleaned. This was his first Valentine’s Day with a partner in years, his first Valentine’s Day with <em>Anakin</em>. Every day with Anakin was romantic and sweet and fun, but Obi-Wan had to admit was excited to have a day to truly celebrate the love they shared. On the other hand, it was hard to keep his emotions in check as the day reminded him of all the loves he had lost.</p><p>He hoped Anakin wouldn’t be one of them.</p><p>Two strong arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s torso, causing him to jump as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He sighed as he slumped into the warm heat pressing into his back, closing his eyes as he willed his heart rate to slow.</p><p>“Sorry,” Anakin apologized for the scare, resting his chin against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Classroom’s finished.” Obi-Wan looked around to see that the decorations were, in fact, all taken down and put away, save for the streamer clasped in his hand.</p><p>“So it is,” he said, turning in Anakin’s arms to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Anakin harrumphed and tilted his head to get a proper kiss, making Obi-Wan smile against the man’s lips.</p><p>When Anakin sighed into the kiss and tightened his hold on him, Obi-Wan pulled away and chuckled at the whine of protest that left Anakin’s throat. “Sorry, dear one, but there will be no <em>horseplay</em> here,” he smirked. “Classroom rules.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, the sound and the sight warming Obi-Wan’s tragic heart. “My apologies, <em>Mr. Kenobi</em>,” he said with a sultry glance that made Obi-Wan both laugh and blush. “Won’t you take me home, then?” he said, somehow pulling Obi-Wan even closer. “Padme drove me here, so you’re gonna need to give me a ride home.”</p><p>With no small amount of love, Obi-Wan smiled and cupped Anakin’s face in his hands. “Don’t I always?” he asked softly, remembering that <em>wonderful</em> night Anakin had let him give him a ride home from the school.</p><p>Leaning forward, Anakin rubbed their noses together, making Obi-Wan scrunch his in surprise at the sweet gesture. Releasing him from the embrace, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and all but dragged him to the car.</p><p>Anxieties or not, dread or not, Obi-Wan would do his absolute best to give this man made of sunshine the Valentine’s Day he deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obi-Wan POV!!!! it’s about time huh...also literally what is the British schooling system omg <strong><em>PLEASE</em></strong> correct me if anything seems off, I am but a simple American LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan’s Valentine’s Day with Anakin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s head snapped up to look at Anakin, frowning in question as he unlocked their front door.</p><p>“You’ve been awfully quiet since we left the school,” Anakin explained, expression unreadable.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” Obi-Wan lied, throwing Anakin what he hoped was a convincing, reassuring smile as they walked through the door.</p><p>“Are you feeling bad that you didn’t get me a present? Because we <em>agreed</em> not to, babe. I promise I didn’t get you one either,” Anakin continued as he leaned against the wall in the entryway. Obi-Wan scoffed as he threw his keys onto the table, hanging his coat and bag up on their hooks.</p><p>“No, Anakin, I’m not feeling bad. I know we agreed,” Obi-Wan said, turning to face Anakin and mirroring him by leaning on the wall. “Are <em>you</em> feeling bad?”</p><p>“Nuh uh, none of that,” Anakin began, shaking his head as he pushed himself off of the wall to walk towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan followed his movements with his eyes, shifting so his back was flat against the wall as Anakin stood before him.</p><p>“None of what?” he asked innocently.</p><p>Anakin hooked his index fingers into the front belt loops of Obi-Wan’s pants and stepped closer. “No dodging the question. Believe it or not, I can tell when something’s wrong, and now is one of those times.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and let his head fall back against the wall with a <em>thunk</em>. Staring at the ceiling, he felt the knot in his stomach tighten and grow heavier. Today was a day of love, of celebration of love, not of telling your boyfriend that you’re sad your parents, adoptive father, and ex-wife are all dead and that you don’t want him to die, too.</p><p>“Anakin…” he said, exhausted already. He felt Anakin’s warm body fully press against his own, crowding him against the wall. Anakin’s hands came to wrap tightly around Obi-Wan’s waist, and he rested his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. It was a strange position to hug in, but of course Anakin managed.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” he replied patiently, his breath warm puffs on Obi-Wan’s still outstretched neck. Obi-Wan lifted his head and brought his hands up to cup Anakin’s face, bringing it into view. Anakin was frowning slightly, searching Obi-Wan’s eyes as he waited for him to speak. Instead, he brought a hand up to rub his thumb gently between Anakin’s eyebrows until they relaxed and his frown went away.</p><p>“I promise I will tell you, soon, but right now I just want to take the day to love you a little extra,” Obi-Wan pleaded, bringing his hand back to caress Anakin’s cheek once more. Anakin nuzzled into the touch, making Obi-Wan smile adoringly at him. “Alright?”</p><p>With a quiet grumble, Anakin turned his head to press kisses into Obi-Wan’s palms before taking a step back. “Alright,” he agreed, and his face slowly but surely grew into an impish grin. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin back, couldn’t help but push off the wall as Anakin grabbed his hand and tugged. “Wanna give me some of that love now, valentine?” he asked sweetly, and when he asked with his voice so sweet and his eyelashes so pretty, how could Obi-Wan say no?</p><p>“Absolutely, my dear one,” Obi-Wan answered. He went willingly, <em>eagerly</em> as Anakin pulled him to the bedroom. Once there, he tugged on Anakin’s hand to spin him around, catching him in his arms and pressing their lips together. He licked into Anakin’s gasping mouth slowly, taking his time to unravel the younger man with the press of his tongue and his hands touching wherever they could reach.</p><p>Before long, Anakin was sighing and mewling, hands scrambling to fist Obi-Wan’s sweater. They broke the kiss only to remove their tops, and Obi-Wan let Anakin fumble with his belt as he took his time undoing the button and zipper on his jeans.</p><p>When they finally undressed, Obi-Wan let himself be pushed onto the bed by Anakin who practically pounced to straddle him. He looked glorious above him, all tan skin and pink cheeks and plush lips parted as he panted.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, running his hand reverently up the expanse of Anakin’s torso, “you are so lovely.” Anakin caught Obi-Wan’s wrist and brought it up to press another kiss to his palm. Then, he licked the palm, up to his fingers, and took them into his warm, wet mouth. Eyes fixated on the sight above him, Obi-Wan groaned, “Oh, <em>so</em> lovely.”</p><p>Smiling around Obi-Wan’s digits for a moment, Anakin released them and leaned down so close Obi-Wan could feel his breath on his lips. “I love you,” Anakin said softly, eyes dark and smile wide. He said it like a secret, like it was a precious thing for only Obi-Wan.</p><p>In a similar fashion, Obi-Wan smiled and returned the sentiment, pressing a kiss to the corner of Anakin’s mouth. With a happy bubble of laughter, Anakin pressed their lips together, sighing contently when Obi-Wan licked into his mouth once more. It did not take long for them to intertwine in the most intimate of ways: Anakin rocking above Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan flush against Anakin’s back, pressing him into the mattress; both of them staring into each other’s eyes and panting into each other’s mouths.</p><p>They got lost in each other, in the sensations of being together. They pressed kisses to lips, to skin; they whispered sweet nothings and sweeter everythings. They promised themselves to each other, over and over and over again. It was perfect, it wasn’t enough, it was everything they’d ever needed.</p><p>Every whisper, every shout, every moan of “I love you, I love you, I love you” from his sweet Anakin translated to <em>I’m here, I’m here, I’m still here</em> and Obi-Wan felt he could sob at the relief he felt in those moments.</p><p>When they let themselves find a moment of reprieve, they let it linger, still pressing closely together, tracing worshipful fingers along warm skin. They showered slowly, each taking the time to ensure the other’s body was clean, taking the time to run shampoo through one another’s hair with gentle fingers. They shared soapy kisses and wet smiles, still whispering silly little nothings the entire time.</p><p>Obi-Wan watched lovingly as Anakin stood at the stove, poking at the vegetables as they sizzled in the pan. As the cheesy playlist Anakin had played earlier at the school now sounded throughout the kitchen, Anakin told him the story of how the meal had become a Valentine’s Day tradition for him and his mother; instead of missing the days of his own mother reading his original poems, Obi-Wan smiled at the memory of her voice. <em>My little Valentine…</em></p><p>Once Anakin had plated their meals, Obi-Wan grabbed his hand to pull him close, holding Anakin’s right hand up as he placed his own on Anakin’s left hip. Anakin’s left hand naturally fell onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and he shook his head fondly.</p><p>“C’mon, Obi-” Anakin began, but Obi-Wan curled his arm to rest his hand on Anakin’s lower back, pressing and pulling until their chests pressed together. They fit so perfectly, so closely as their cheeks brushed against each other and Obi-Wan brought their conjoined hands to rest on his chest; Anakin shifted, too, wrapping his left arm securely around Obi-Wan’s neck.</p><p>As the violins played through the speaker in their kitchen, Obi-Wan smiled and tilted his head to sing softly against Anakin’s ear. “<em>My funny valentine</em>,” he crooned, “<em>Sweet comic valentine</em>…”</p><p>“You think I’m funny and sweet?” Anakin teased, and Obi-Wan only smiled and continued.</p><p>“<em>You make me smile with my heart</em>…”</p><p>“How the hell do you <em>smile</em> with your <em>heart</em>? Doesn’t sound healthy to me.”</p><p>With a chuckle: “<em>Your looks are laughable</em>…”</p><p>“Ex<em>cuse</em> me?” Anakin shrieked, mocking offense.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “<em>Unphotographable</em>...”</p><p>“That’s just mean! I thought this was a love song!”</p><p>“<em>Yet you’re my favorite work of art</em>…”</p><p>“Well, see, now that’s sweet-”</p><p>“<em>Is your figure less than Greek?”</em></p><p>“Oh, now we’re back to being mean, I see...”</p><p>“<em>Is your mouth a little weak? When you open it to speak, are you smart?”</em></p><p>“Is the song calling me stupid now? How is this romantic?” Despite his complaints, Anakin still held tightly to Obi-Wan.</p><p>“<em>But don’t change a hair for me, not if you care for me. Stay little valentine, stay</em>…” Anakin was silent. Closing his eyes and savoring the moment - savoring the press of their bodies, the intertwining of their fingers, the fact that he was able to hold the love of his life in his arms - Obi-Wan concluded quite honestly, “<em>Each day is valentine’s day</em>.”</p><p>Even after the song ended, even as their dinner grew cold, the two of them held on tightly to one another and swayed in the kitchen. In that moment, there was nothing to Obi-Wan but their breathing and their steps. There was no sadness, no mourning; there was Anakin, and there was love.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan murmured, “I love you,” against Anakin’s ear, meaning it with every fiber of his being. It had been scary to admit it that first time, on Anakin’s couch, seeing as everyone he had said it to was gone, but he couldn’t spend another day not loving Anakin as much as he did - not when he knew Anakin loved him, too. “I love you, I love you.”</p><p>Anakin stopped their motions and pulled back to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. Obi-Wan melted at the sight; Anakin truly was the most <em>beautiful</em> thing he had ever seen.</p><p>“You know,” Anakin said with a smile, “I thought that it would have been nice to have a really nice candlelit dinner where we talk, listen to music, I was going to make a big speech and propose, we’d have some wine, eat dessert-”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s grip tightened as his eyes blinked open widely. “What?” Obi-Wan asked urgently, not believing that he had heard correctly. “What did you say? You were going to-”</p><p>“-and then we’d have more mind-blowing sex, take a bath, pass out,” Anakin continued as though he hadn’t heard Obi-Wan, but his giddy smile gave him away. “But seeing as we took a dance party break instead, I say we just microwave the food, eat it in bed while we watch a movie, and cuddle.” Obi-Wan was still gaping at him as he spoke, and as he asked, “Sound good?” and extracted himself to microwave their dinner.</p><p>With an incredulous gaze, Obi-Wan watched Anakin fix their now-warm dinners and carry them to the bedroom. <em>He was going to propose…</em></p><p>“Wait,” Obi-Wan scowled, still standing alone in the kitchen, “does this mean you’re <em>not</em> proposing?!”</p><p>Anakin’s loud laughter carried out the bedroom and to the kitchen; so did his joyous, “Come to bed and eat, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>And Obi-Wan did. He may have scowled the whole way there, but he did, and when they fell asleep cuddling (<em>unengaged</em>, which Obi-Wan found to be nothing less than <em>cruel</em>), he couldn’t even be mad. This had been the first Valentine’s Day in a long time where Obi-Wan felt true, pure joy, and if Anakin’s confession was anything to go by, it certainly wouldn’t be the last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>getting to mix obikin and frank sinatra made this fic entirely self-indulgent and I don’t even care ❤️</p><p>this was so fun to write!!! I’m having such bad writer’s block for The Chosen One (sorry if any of y’all are waiting on that LOL) and school is killing me so writing some sweet gay Valentine’s Day love was so so nice! I don’t have any current plans for this au, but it’s always nice to come back to so if y’all have literally anything you’d like to see these dorks in, PLEASE comment them so I can possibly write them someday!!! (also, what should we call this au?? it deserves a name 🤔)</p><p>I hope y’all enjoyed the fic and that you all have a wonderful Valentine’s Day filled with happiness, warmth, and love, love, love!!! 💘💘💘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>